metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Solidus Snake
Solidus Snake is one of the three "Sons of Big Boss", created as part of the Les Enfants Terribles project. In the project, one of the clones was to carry all of Big Boss' dominant genes (Liquid Snake), and one was to carry all of his recessive genes (Solid Snake), and one was to have a perfect balance of recessive and dominant genes (Solidus). "Solidus" means "neither Solid nor Liquid", fitting, as Solidus is the perfect balance of his two brothers. Background The early years of Solidus' life are unknown. The earliest relevant information that has been discovered is that Solidus fought in the first Liberian Civil War during the late 1980's as a teenager. He killed Jack's parents during that time, adopted him, and trained him to be a ruthless killer at an extremely young age as part of Solidus small boy unit (which he was presumably the commander of). Solidus Snake looks considerably older than his cloned brothers. Although not explicitly stated, it has been implied that, due to his unique genetic structure and being the byproduct of analog cloning, he ages at a more accelerated rate. During the events of the Manhattan Incident, Solidus Snake was 37 years old. However, his appearance suggested that he looks over 50. As the perfect clone, he is almost identical to Big Boss in appearance. This is a fact that he takes pride in, even going as far as to intentionally dye his already graying hair. After he loses his left eye, Revolver Ocelot makes an off-hand remark on how he is "the spitting image of Big Boss." After which, he begins to laugh somewhat joyously at that remark. Solidus was later the 43rd President of the United States of America, being known as George Sears while he was in office. In the year 2005, acting outside the orders of The Patriots, Solidus initiated the Shadow Moses incident in total secrecy, ordering Revolver Ocelot to persuade Liquid Snake into stealing Metal Gear REX and use the weapon as he saw fit. But because the existence of Metal Gear REX and the GENOME Army were both made public during the aftermath of the incident, Solidus was forced to resign from the Presidency in humiliation. Solidus then went into hiding when he learned that his former superiors, the Patriots, were planning to kill him off as punishment for such embarrassment. While in hiding, Solidus took command of the Dead Cell unit as a way to gain power and destroy the Patriots. He devised a plot with Ocelot, Olga Gurlukovich and the remaining members of Dead Cell to take over the Big Shell where rumors stated that a new and highly advanced battle station known as Arsenal Gear was being developed there. Calling themselves the Sons of Liberty, Solidus Snake assumed the identity of his presumed dead brother, Solid Snake, and kidnapped the current President James Johnson. Solidus planned on using a nuclear warhead from Arsenal Gear to create a gigantic electro-magnetic-pulse over New York City, and attempt to reveal the existence of The Patriots to worldwide public scrutiny. However the real Solid Snake, Raiden, and Otacon managed to put a stop to his plan, destroying Arsenal Gear's GW system in the process. Solidus was then beat by Raiden when the two battled at top Federal Hall at the behest of the Patriots. After falling Solidus was question by police and is presumed to be in prison. Equipment Weapons Solidus' trademark gun is the FN P90 sub-machine gun, and he is often seen wielding two Ninja-to blades, nicknamed "Minshuto" and "Kyowato". (Democrat and Republican) Exoskeleton The Exoskeleton that Solidus wears was developed by the U.S. Army. It increases the wearer's speed, strength, and agility through the use of the same artificial muscle technology that was initially developed for Metal Gear RAY. It has two prehensile tentacles, or "Snake Arms", which can be used to grab or suffocate opponents and also has the ability to fire missiles. The snake arms can be ejected to further increase the wearer's speed and agility. The suit is also equipped with an accelerator that allows the user to make quick movements across terrain, leaving a trail of flames in his path. Category:Characters de:Solidus Snake